


The First To Know

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Teenage Katsuki Yuuri, Teenage Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Love, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: Victor's mother watched her son grow in a way she never expected. She was there for everything from his first days of school, first school dances, and first time going to a field trip.She was also there for his first love, before he actually knew himself.





	The First To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470039) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



Diana knew when she wanted to have kids, that she would be there for everything. From their first words to their first day of school to the telling of their first kiss. Victor was in for a wild ride from the start, Diana knew it as did Erik. 

She was able to see him grow but she wasn't the only one who did.

Their life didn't really start until they moved to the states.

Living in the states was a new thing in the Nikiforov household, after Victor's father got a job for a university in Arizona that deals with business' around the world. Diana Nikiforov, mother of Victor Nikiforov and wife of Erik Nikiforov, didn't know what to expect from the sudden change in country and scenery.

It was a plan after Victor was born to live in St.Petersburg for some time until their visa's for the United States would be accepted. After they married at the age of eighteen, they applied and waited during that time.

After the acceptance a few months before Victor's birth date, they changed their minds and went to the United States first thing.

Neither of them were leaving anyone behind, it was only Diana's sister with her family and Erik's oldest sister who had moved to Moscow. Diana knew it would a good change for the two of them as well as their unborn baby.

On Christmas, Diana had finally given birth to their child after waiting three days in the hospital. Diana fell in love all over again at the sight of her new child in her arms. Erik and her talked about the dream they had for their child's future. 

Will he like sports? Will he enjoy school? Will he pick up Russian as easy as English? Will he sing like Erik does? Will he dance like Diana? Will he have Erik's hopeless romantic personality? Or Diana's stubborn attitude? Who will he look like more? Will he enjoy living in America? Will he fall in love? Will he be happy? 

They were questions they thought about even before Diana was officially pregnant.

Diana was ready to see his grow the way she dreamed of, ready to see Victor Dmitry Nikiforov be the person she couldn't wait to raise and love with every inch of her soul. A child she has always dreamed of having was in her arms and alive. 

On his first birthday, they drove to a small restaurant in Prescott. It wasn't busy during the day, snow was falling and the restaurant was still open for the holiday. Victor sat in his high chair, digging his fingers in the mashed potatoes, wearing a party hat they got from the dollar store earlier on his platinum hair. It was just the three of them and the few customers in the building. Victor seemed happy with the small wax strings they give the children to play with and his food.

Diana cooed over him, snapping photos while Erik was getting his attention. He had already learned the words: Mama, Papa, Thank You (in Russian and English), and Please (in Russian and English). There was so much joy in their small family, Diana was forever grateful.

Each birthday, Victor grew more and more. His platinum colored hair grew longer to his shoulders. His blue eyes a bright beautiful color that Diana adored. His words more comprehensive and understanding. His ideas about the world were creative. His mind was full of questions about everything and anything that Erik and Diana were willing to answer for him. Diana was proud to see him grow to be a kind, loving person.

Diana knew for a fact that Victor would love just like his father does, the hopeless type. He always tells her he loves her any chance he gets whether it's waking up or before bed, even going into the other room for a few minutes. The mother knew her son would love with every ounce in him. 

The day she found out was his first day of school. 

Erik and Diana were not ready to see Victor run into the classroom excited without even wanting to cry for his parents. There was two quick hugs and he was off, putting his new backpack in his cubby while listening to the teacher remind him of his new seat at the yellow table. Her husband patted her shoulder as she wiped a tear from her eye, already seeing her child as an adult on his first day of preschool.

They were left with having to go do something until Victor was done with school. Erik took the chance to go to the university to catch up on some work, Diana still didn't have a job yet after trying to work at a couple places in the area. She wouldn't of been able to work with Victor constantly being on her mind.

They never had a babysitter watch him or left him alone for a day, her heart rate was constantly picking up while pacing the house through the agonizing hours. The bedrooms were straightened up and kitchen was swept till it shined, the dining and living room space were spotless. Before she had the chance to collapse on the couch, she saw it was almost time.

Diana drove faster than expected, causing her to arrive early, but she wasn't the _first_ parent to arrive. Many parents seemed to be there early and ready to get their children. The hallway was big enough for many of the parents to wait, they had a drill to call out each student waiting and let the parent take them in an orderly fashion way. 

The classroom door opened and students began to grab their bags, Diana spotted her son's hair instantly as he grabbed his blue back with stickers of poodles all over it. He was talking to another young boy with black hair, who was listening to every word rambling from his mouth while packing his own things.

Diana watched the young boy reach into his bag and hand over a new sticker, she watched Victor's blue eyes widen with joy.

Her heart ached with happiness as the teacher began to call the students names for them to walk out one by one. There were only a few students left after the list went on, Victor and the young boy were last. 

"Victor?" The teacher called out, he got up from the spot he was sitting down in and helped his friend up.

They squeezed in a hug together before he walked out, smiling brightly at Diana.

"Mama!" Victor exclaimed, hugging her legs happily. "I had so much fun today!"

"That's wonderful, Vitya." Diana murmured, caressing his cheek fondly.

"Yuuri?"

The other boy walked out shyly, going to a mother that was a few feet away from Diana. Victor looked over at him and waved at the young boy.

"See you tomorrow, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri smiled when hugging his mother, "Bye, Victor."

Victor held onto Diana's hand, looking at the sticker that was given to him. It was a small creature on the front of it, Diana couldn't help but ask after buckling him into his booster seat.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, pointing at the sticker.

"It's Bulbasaur, Yuuri says he's a Pokemon." Victor started while pointing at it. "Yuuri is so cool, Mama!"

The entire ride come consisted of talking about his day, which mainly revolved around Yuuri. 

Diana began to question Victor's obsession with Yuuri.

Who she learned is the only son of family that owns a restaurant a few blocks away from the university. They found out when Victor told her about it and went to see the family working. Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki were amazing, heartwarming people who were from Hasetsu, Japan. Yuuri was their only son but had an older daughter named Mari, who was in elemenary school. The family took them in as well as Yuuri took in Victor, which was easy.

Victor spoke about Yuuri highly, all the time. It was as soon as he got off of school, the poodle stickers on his bag were being joined with Pokemon stickers. Diana noticed the change of Poodle stickers on Yuuri's own bag.

Diana loved that Victor had a friend, someone he adored and cared for. The two boys became inseparable that first day of school. Victor would go to Yuuri's house or Yuuri would come to there's. They'd play and hang out, watch movies and all things best friends did.

She was content with her sons happiness, overall. Nothing beats seeing him smile and laugh whenever speaking about or with Yuuri.

 

~

 

There was no doubt in her mind that Diana noticed a change in Victor when meeting Yuuri.

It was minor things, mostly cultural things that Diana didn't mind at all. He loved that Victor was getting into and understanding his best friend culture. He also spoke his mind out a lot, learning new words and phrases. Erik and Diana were astound to see Victor learning Japanese after already knowing English and Russian. Not realizing the potential he had in him. Victor learned quick on many things and they were surprised by how fast he was growing. No matter what, he was still the bouncy child she raised. 

In Elementary, they ended up at the same school that was five minutes away from their house. Victor always waited in front of the gates for Yuuri to arrive since they lived a bit of a distance and then they'd go in together. Diana knew they were in the same class from the Meet the Teacher night when she noticed Hiroko with Yuuri. She wished to say she had never seen Victor so excited but he's always like that around Yuuri.

The boys did their group projects together and had their sleepovers soon enough. Yuuri loved coming over to eat the piroshki that Erik made for him every time he was there. Victor loved going to Yuuri's house for the pork cutlet bowls. 

Sometimes she'd catch Yuuri learning to braid Victor's hair from how long it has gotten. His hair was long, about in the middle of his back. Victor didn't want to cut it and neither Erik or Diana had the heart to do it either.

One day, Diana brought Victor home from schooo and he took out a paper from his school bag. He handed it to her, she stared at it confused before finding names on. Victor twiddled with his thumbs shyly and spoke up softly.

"The teacher says Valentine's Day is on Friday, everyone has to bring cards and candy for the class."

Valentine's Day. Diana let it slip her mind without realizing it, knowing she'd need to get something for Erik as well. Target would be their best bet in the long run.

"Should we go to the store to get the cards?" Diana suggested with a smile, counting all the students on the list.

Victor paused, "Can we get Yuuri his own card?"

Diana paused and peeked over the paper at him, his cheeks were red and eyes were staring at the floor. 

"You mean his own big card?" His mother questioned, putting the paper down.

Victor nodded, "And maybe chocolates? Yuuri told me that in Japan the girls give the people they like chocolates. I know I'm not a girl but I still wanna give him chocolates."

"How about you and Papa do homemade ones?"

"You think we should?" Victor's eyes widened with surprise. 

"Talk to Papa when he gets home. Change and finish your homework, we'll go to the store to pick up your classmates cards." 

She watched her son run to his bedroom with his backpack, looking back at the list. Recounting the students, her eyes landed on Yuuri and Victor's names at the bottom together as usual. Diana laughed softly, checking to see how much cash she has for the weekend before payday. There was only $20 left and she hoped that it would be enough for all the cards, Target was down the street but they were slightly pricey.

Money has veen getting harder for them lately, Erik has been taking extra shifts and Diana has been looking into a partime job so she can still watch Victor after school. Nothing would hurt her more if he wasn't able to do the things he like or get the things he needed. Victor didn't ask for much, if he did it was for Yuuri. Sometimes getting Pocky after school for him every Friday or new candies to try together.

Victor announced he was finished with his work and let Diana check through it before grabbing her keys. He changed into something warmer since it was still snowing in Flagstaff. Victor and Diana headed to Target by the University, searching for cards. They picked out one of the boxes full of already made cards that came with candy and cards to put names on them, it was puppy themed. 

His hand squeezed hers as they went to the cards display and found all the cards that they'd normally get for birthdays and thank you's.

"Alright, Vitya. The friend cards are over here." Diana pointed out to the left side, Victor nodded while glancing over to the lovers side.

"Yuuri like puppies and pokemon and the color blue. But all of these are pink." Victor sighed, going on his tippy toes to the top shelf.

"Pink and red are Valentine's Day colors, I'm sure he'll be fine with anything."

Victor nodded in agreement and found a card with a small dog saying a Valentine's Day pun on the inside. After they purchased the cards, Victor noticed the flowers up for sale. He tugged on Diana's sleeve and pointed at it.

"Should we get flowers for Mrs.Katsuki?" Victor asked curiously.

Diana blinked and let out a soft laugh, "On the day of, yes? We can visit them that night, I'm sure she'd love them."

"Okay, thank you, Mama."

"Of course, Vitya. Anything for you."

On Friday, Victor ran to her with a bright smile at the small basket full of cards. Including one homemade card that looked like it was from Yuuri. They gave Hiroko the flowers which she thanked them for immensely and said she'd safe some Katsudon for them tonight. Once they got in the car, Victor began to go on about the day.

"Yuuri loved the chocolates Papa and I made! He said he didn't make me anything on they usually do a White Day in March where the boys give back--He said he'd make me some chocolate too!"

Diana looked through the rear view mirror at Victor, his eyes rereading the card Yuuri made for him. 

 

-

Middle School wasn't any better either.

Victor had grown taller, slimmer. He could've been the tallest in his class if it wasn't for a few other students. Yuuri was in his class during their sixth grade year. Yuuri would come over to help Victor with his Science work while Victor would go over to help Yuuri with his Math. They still hung out all the time, but there was a slight shift. 

Diana never said anything but she could tell how touchy Victor was with Yuuri, a lot of hand holding and hugging. There wasn't any moment to show that Yuuri didn't like it, he'd always grasp back. But, she realized that maybe Victor had a crush on Yuuri. 

Or Yuuri had a crush on Victor.

One Saturday, Hiroko invited them all over to their house for Yuuri's birthday. Victor already had two bags and a box ready for the man. Erik helped him wrap the box while Diana put the gifts in the bag. She always knew before Yuuri's birthday, to save up because Victor loved to spoil the poor boy.

For some reason, Victor decided to get Yuuri ballet shoes. Diana didn't question nor disagree with the idea, if anyone knew Yuuri better; it would be Victor. That's what Yuuri's family says as well. 

They arrived to their two story home, some balloons decorated the place. Yuuri was sitting by the table while his eyes were glued to the TV screen that played one of the Rocky movies. Victor ran in excited, absentmindedly removing his shoes before running over to Yuuri with the presents. Diana thanked herself for putting Victor's hair in a braid.

Yuuri's glasses almost fell off his face in surprise, the present sitting in front of him on the floor. Victor sat next to him at the table, crossing his legs with excitement.

"Are you going to open them, Yura?" Victor asked as Diana and Erik were greeted by Hiroko.

"Yes, I will." Yuuri stated when poking his nose. "After dinner."

"Are we having katsudon?"

"Mhm! Okasan said I get a bigger bowl."

Victor beamed at the confession, "Wow! Do I get a bigger bowl on my birthday?"

"I can make you one," Yuuri replied happily. "Okasan has been teaching me!"

"Really? That would be wonderful!"

The dinner was nice, everyone seemed to  have easy conversations. Mari spoke about her time in high school and all the things she's enjoying so far. Erik was asking about her thoughts on which college she wanted to go to in the state. Hiroko mentioned visiting Japan sometime during Winter Break.

Victor and Yuuri were in their own little world, going on about school. Yuuri was showing Victor how to say some dialogue in Japanese, some of the words he didn't need know. The child was slowly becoming more and more fluent in Japanese. Still knowing Russian and English, since Yuuri works with him all the time. Diana couldn't help but try to eavesdrop on Yuuri and Victor's conversation this time.

They finished talking about plans for the winter time and Yuuri decided to speak up first.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Yuuri asked, stealing a piece of pork from Victor's bowl.

"It's your birthday today, Yura." Victor poured. "We shouldn't be talking about my birthday."

"But, your birthday is coming up, Vitya."

"What if I don't want anything?"

"You _never_ want anything."

"Maybe because I have everything I need," Victor replied with a laugh.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him, "It can be anything! I've saved up enough from my chores. Let me buy you something for once."

Victor thought a moment and leaned over to Yuuri's ear, Diana couldn't hear him but it seemed to be a good idea to Yuuri. A cake was brought out after the dinner, they all sang happy birthday and Yuuri blew out the candles.

Diana watched Yuuri open his gifts from his family, receiving a couple new notebooks for his drawings and socks. Victor pushed his gifts toward Yuuri quickly and squirmed next to him.

"Open the box last!" 

The older boy laughed and complied, taking the first two bags. Revealing CD of music that we're are all classical songs Yuuri loved and teaching book about Russian. Yuuri gaped at the gifts and thanked him, reaching for the box and unwrapping it to find a pair of ballet slippers. 

Diana wished she recorded the moment Yuuri realized what they were and tackled Victor into a hug, thanking him over and over again. Snapping a couple photos, Diana noticed Victor's face in the ones she took.

Her son shared a blissed expression when hugging Yuuri back, laughing loudly as Yuuri kept going on and on about the slippers.

Erik patted her shoulder when leaning into her, before starting a conversation with Toshiya.

Instead of focusing on the conversation, her eyes stayed on the two of them. They sat up, legs crossed and against one another, and Yuuri began to talk about the parts of the slipper.

Her eyes watched Victor, who was sitting on the ground with his eyes only (always) on Yuuri.

 

~

 

Highschool is when it really came out.

Victor and Yuuri had different homerooms but signed up for similar classes in order to be together. It was around their Junior Year that things began to pick up in her opinion. They got four out of five classes, not including homeroom. Diana couldn't believe how dramatic Victor was about it, Yuuri was almost as bad. Not as dramatic to the point where Victor almost tried to change his third hour class to Spanish but Yuuri told him not too; Victor had already taken it Sophomore Year.

Diana became close to Yuuri, sometimes he'd come over before Victor got off of work at the part time job he had at the local ice rink.

They'd talk and talk and talk until Victor would arrive. She adored Yuuri so much, he had grown to be a very intelligent person who was ambitious. A dancer at the school, one of the favorites as well. He wants to go to college for Graphic Design and Dance. 

She knew Yuuri's feelings about Victor, he had told her one day when they had gotten ready together for Homecoming. Victor went to pick up dinner for his parents, Yuuri stayed back and she remembers that night so well.

They sat together on the couch watching some show that she enjoyed before Yuuri just said it out loud.

"I like Victor."

Diana smiled so wide, she was sure she scared the poor boy. His face was flush and hands clasped together. Her eyes never left the TV screen either when she replied.

"I know."

Yuuri squeaked, "You do?"

"Please, I've known since you were younger. Even your mother does."

Yuuri stared at the TV screen and sighed while covering his face, "Is it that obvious?"

"To other people? Yes. To him? Of course not."

"He's always been oblivious, doesn't even realize people actually like him." 

Diana laughed while patting Yuuri's thigh, "Cause he's always paying attention to you."

"You think so?" Yuuri hesitated to ask.

"I know so."

After that, Yuuri was open about his feelings around her. Never Victor though, no matter how unattachabke they were.

The two boys walked to school as well as from school. Victor insisted that they go somewhere after school before he dropped Yuuri off at home then going to his. Victor's hair was still long as ever, a beautiful color that complimented his eyes. Yuuri had mentioned Victor gets a lot of attention from girls at school, Diana wished she'd feel bad but it was always so cute seeing Yuuri jealous.

Either way, she knew Victor liked him. That's why Victor only went to school dances, musicals, school plays, basketball games with him. Diana did not know much about "prom" because she never attended the type of event in her time of high school. The school was having it the month before the Senior's graduate and Yuuri had told Diana he wanted to go.

Victor talked about going as well but never said anything else. He never told her much of anything to her dismay until he came home and put two tickets on the counter. 

"Mama, what should I do?"

His voice was pleading when she walked over to the counter, picking the tickets up to see they were Prom tickets. 

"Go ask Yuuri," Diana responded instantly, handing them to him.

"Do I just ask him? Or do I do those promposals I see at school all the time?" Victor started quickly. "What if he says no?"

"Vitya, you know Yuuri isn't going to say no."

"But, Mama, how do I do it?"

"Are you taking him as a friend or a date?"

The kitchen went quiet and Victor kept thinking more than he should've, Diana waited patiently though. She waited three days to give birth to his dramatic boy, she can wait a few minutes for a reply.

"I guess.. A date?"

"You guess?" 

"I mean, a date! I want him to go as my date!"

Diana shoved the tickets into his chest, "Then go ask him to prom as your date, Vitya. The boy isn't getting any younger, neither are you."

"Mama," Victor murmured while scratching the back of his neck. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Is it too early to say that I'm in love with Yuuri?"

It was like a big slap in the face (a good one). She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose in shock. Out of all the times she's been waiting to hear him say it, this is it. 

"You just found out?" Diana asked with a smile.

"You knew?"

"Everyone knows except him."

"That means I should probably tell him sooner or later?"

"Hopefully soon, waiting for grandchildren gets tiring, you know?"

Victor laughed the way he would around Yuuri, carefree and joyful. She watched him grab the keys to the car and tickets, rushing out the door. Victor texted her saying he'd be home after dinner, so Papa knew not to make too much. The mother waited and waited for him to come home, it was eleven when he did.

The expression on his face never left her mind to this day, seeing a goofy grin with flushed cheeks. He was holding one ticket in hand as he walked over to his mother. Diana held him tightly in her arms as he started to murmur in her ear.

"I took him out on a date, then I asked him to prom. He said yes."

"Of course he did, Vitya."

"Mama," Victor started quietly. "He kissed me."

Diana's eyes widened and she pulled back to see his smile. The smile he adored the most. The one that always reminded her how in love her son was with the Japanese boy. 

"He did?"

Victor nodded vigorously, "We went to say goodnight and before he opened his door, he kissed me. He was my first kiss, Mama!"

"I'm so happy for you, Vitya!" Diana exclaimed, bringing him back into her embrace. 

"I was going to wait till we graduated to tell him I love him."

"As long as you tell him in no time, you'll be fine."

They dressed up in black suits with their hair done well, Victor's long hair was put in a beautiful braid while Yuuri's was slicked back. Hiroko and Diana took more pictures than expected, making them almost late to their dinner reservations. She remembers hearing the door open at 2:32 AM, giggling as Yuuri and Victor went into Victor's room.

She heard them talk about the night and everything before falling asleep like they always did.

 

~

 

Diana loved to look back at the simple photos, the ones of Victor being small and bright. Many next to Yuuri or arms around Yuuri. That smile that always brought joy to her own wrinkled face. Remembering the moments of the photos like Yuuri and Victor's first field trip at school all the way to Castle's & Coasters. The time they all went to Big Surf together, both Nikiforov and Katsuki families. Even Christmas/Victor's Birthday, Yuuri and Victor always took a photo by the christmas tree to look back on each year. Also the homecoming and prom photos they took. 

Or her favorite, their graduation photos. 

The photo of Victor and Yuuri's lips together as they stood side by side in their black caps and gowns. Honor cords to signify they were in the top 2% of their class and flowers in their hands. Diana had never felt so proud of them in her life.

Soon, Victor and Yuuri both decided to study abroad in Barcelona for both of their majors. After they finished their studies, they moved to Barcelona to live. They hadn't been back in ages, which was only a year. Everyone missed them dearly, but Diana was happy.

Happy that her son was happy.

Happy that she raised him to be the man he is today.

She is happy.

There was a knock at the door, Erik was still asleep when she walked over to it.

Victor stood tall on the concrete. His silver hair cut short, a fridge covering his eye and the same smile. He wore a heavy coat and jeans that went will with his shirt. Yuuri stood next to him, somewhat same attire. Victor had grown taller than Yuuri by a few inches and Diana's eyes widened at the surprise.

"Vitya? What are you doing here?"

Yuuri and Victor looked at one another before Victor took Yuuri's right hand. He raised it towards Diana and showed off his own hand.

Matching gold bands were on their ring finger, she brought her hands to her mouth as her eyes welded up. Victor held Yuuri close before announcing to her.

"We're engaged!"

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this for the heck of it after having a long day of staying in bed sick--i hope it's somewhat decent and all. thank you for reading it!!
> 
> tumblr: smolkatsuki


End file.
